A Day in the Life
by Lissie
Summary: Dean Thomas is having a bad day. Hogwarts has gone crazy, and he's the only sane person left...


Dean Thomas opened his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the clock. It read 8:30 AM. Everybody else was laying knocked out in bed, a sure effect of yesterday's Hogsmeade trip. Neville was snoring, and Seamus lay sprawled out on his bed, still in his clothes.  
  
He shrugged on some clothes, and stepped out into the Common Room. Some first and second years were playing Exploding Snap, while Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in opposite corners, studying.  
  
Dean decided to play Exploding Snap with a mixed group of second and first years rather than go back to bed.  
  
After a couple of games, he quit playing and returned to the dorms.  
  
On his way up the stairs, he tripped over a very large bump in the hallway.  
  
"What the--" he started to say.  
  
Oliver Wood stood up, and brushed himself off. Wood was still dressed in his pajamas, which happened to be green and covered with Snitches, Quaffles, and Bludgers. A blanket covered with broomsticks adorned his shoulders; a large stuffed Quaffle was in his arms. He appeared to have been sleeping.  
  
"Watch out where you're going, man! You're lucky you're not on my Quidditch team...otherwise you would've gotten the rest of the team double practices.stepping on a Quidditch captain such as myself.how rude."  
  
"But Oliver...what were you doing on the floor?" Dean asked, confused.  
  
"Ah...me room-mates kicked me out. Something about talking about Quidditch in my sleep...can you believe that? They must be jealous that they didn't make the team....let alone captain...damn Percy Weasley.he better be glad that he doesn't play Quidditch.I'd've durn near work his arse off."  
  
Dean left Oliver, who by that time was ranting and raving about Quidditch, to be dealt with by somebody else. He opened the door to his dorm, and walked in. The sight he saw was frightening, so frightening that it would scare even the bravest Auror or most evil Dementor.  
  
//Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake. Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that-a-way!//  
  
His room mates were singing a song by the Backstreet Boys, and cavorting around the dormitory clad in boxer shorts and white tee- shirts. . Dean's eyes opened wide with shock. He had never expected his friends to sing a song by a boy band, let alone a Muggle boy band.  
  
//Now I can see that we've fallen apart From the way that it used to be (yeah) No matter the distance...I want you to Know, that deep down in side of me...  
  
You are, my fire The one  
  
Desire  
  
Believe...it's too late. Cause I want it that-a-way.  
  
'Cause I want it that-a-way!//  
  
After they finished the song...they finally realized that Dean was standing in the doorway the entire time.  
  
"Hey Dean!" Seamus said cheerily.  
  
"How are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"What...what was that all about?" Dean stuttered to his friends.  
  
"We're starting a boy band! Our name is T.H.E. W.I.Z.A.R.D.S.!" Ron stated enthusiastically.  
  
"Sorry we didn't tell you about this earlier," Neville added. "We didn't think--"  
  
Dean didn't give Neville enough time to finish his thought. He ran, as fast as he could, out of Gryffindor Tower and to the Great Hall. Maybe a little breakfast would help, he thought.  
  
He sat down at his usual seat at the Gryffindor Table. There weren't many people eating breakfast, save some older students. As he began to eat, he heard something that sounded like the call of a dying moose. He turned towards the source of the noise.which happened to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A little bit of this, and a little bit of that.and shake your butt." Malfoy sang while doing the chicken dance with Crabbe and Goyle. He flapped his arms and clucked vivaciously.  
  
Dean continued to watch, until Malfoy came to the part where he shook his butt. Disgusted by the sight, Dean decided to go back to the Common Room and sort things out with his roommates. He'd lost his appetite.  
  
He rushed up all the stairs, panting, and stopped when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Slytherins suck," he proudly stated the password.  
  
The Fat Lady nodded and the door swung open.  
  
Dean dropped in an armchair near where Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Guys, I'm sor-" he attempted to say before being cut off by George Weasley and Katie Bell.  
  
"Hi Dean," Katie said seductively.  
  
"Uh.hi." Dean stammered.  
  
Taking advantage of the moment, George handed him a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
Dean accepted it, and after he ate it, Katie started to giggle. He should have been more careful.  
  
"What's wrong." Dean said, but it was too late. He had already turned into a duck. But not just any duck. A great, giant, pink- feathered duck.  
  
  
  
Dean woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Was it all a dream?  
  
He got out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and walked down to the Common Room, where every Gryffindor, including Professor McGonagall, sat, singing a very familiar song  
  
// Oh, Tell me why You ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake. Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that-a-way. //  
  
"Aaaaaaah! Not again!" Dean screamed, and practically flew out of the Common Room.  
  
"What's his problem?" Seamus asked.  
  
Everybody shrugged, and continued on with the song.  
  
The Weasley twins and Katie Bell exchanged a glance, hiding a bottle of hallucination potion underneath a poufy red pillow.  
  
//No matter the distance, I want you to know.. That deep down inside of me. You are.my fire. The one.desire. Believe.it's too late. 'Cause I.want.it.that.way. //  
  
  
  
+fin+ 


End file.
